My Name Is Chad
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: With the help of Sonny, Chad creates a list of the girls who's hearts he's broken. He searches out each one until he's fixed things with them. But when he takes things too far, what will he have to do to fix things with one certain girl? ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING
1. The List

**A/N: This is the stupidest thing I have done...started ANOTHER multi-chapter while all except one of my other multi-chapters are on hold for a while. That is just horrible of me, but this idea popped into my head today and I was very proud of the idea. I didn't want anyone to steal the idea or for me to forget it..if someone has already used the idea I'm going to be really sad because I prided myself in making this up!**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC or MNIE (My Name Is Earl)**

**This entire story is in Chad's POV unless I state otherwise. Get it? Got it? Good!**

* * *

I walked casually into the Commissary, for once hoping NOT to see a perky brunette named Sonny. Don't get me wrong, arguing with her on a day to day basis is enjoyable, but it gets tiresome.

"Hey brutha, wassup?" my castmate, Skylar, asked. I shrugged. "Nothin' but the ceiling bro."

"If that was your attempt at comedy, you missed the mark. By a _lot,_" Portlyn giggled. If anyone else (minus Sonny) had said that to me, the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation, security would be dragging them out of the studios. But Portlyn and Sonny were different. Portlyn was literally like my sister, we'd known each other since birth and were practically best friends. Sonny was just hard to be mad at..it's not that I like her or anything, psh! She's just cute, stupid cute, like a puppy kind of cute and who stays mad at puppies?

"I happened to think my joke was very funny," I commented. Portlyn shrugged off my comment and walked back over to the Mack Fall's table.

"Explains why you aren't on So Random!" a voice called from behind me. There stood Sonny Munroe, in all her puppy-like glory.

"Oh please, my joke was much funnier than your stupid little show," I replied. She crossed her arms and sucked in her cheeks. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I bet I could write the funniest sketch your show has ever had!" I challenged. She shook her head. "No Chad, I don't even want you to _try_," she replied, teasingly.

I would've argued but decided against it, for one she was probably right, and another I really didn't want to go to the work of hiring a comedian to write an amazing sketch for me.

"You're right. Why help your show, it would only cause more competition for The Falls anyway," I called sitting down at the Mack Fall's table.

She walked over to the table, right on my heels, and crossed her arms even tighter, a smirk evident on her face. "You just admitted that 'Chuckle City' is competition for Mackenzie Falls. So that means you said our show was good!" she deducted.

Portlyn giggled, I sent her a menacing glare. "If you must know, I was simply being nice. Your show never has, and never will be competition for Mackenzie Falls," I answered defiantly.

Sonny shook her head. "I don't know Chad. So Random! used to be the third most popular show, now we're second. It's just a matter of time before we claim first," she said.

At this something inside me struck, she was right. The facts were all there. Ever since Miss "SonShine'' Munroe here came along, Chuckle City's been getting better and better ratings. We can't let them claim first!

"Oh yeah! Well, I bet it never will. Especially not with you on the show. You are a terrible actress! You just drag the rest of the randoms down!" I screamed in frustration, immediatly wishing I hadn't.

She nodded and fought back tears. "Fine, believe what you wish," she chocked out.

"Fine," I replied faintly.

"Good," she whispered, pain evident in her voice.

"Good."

"Good and goodbye," she said as she walked out of the Commissary.

I watched her retreating body, knowing that I had once again said the wrong thing.

I sat down at the table and ate my steak in silence, only speaking up once.

"Dude aren't you gonna go-" Skylar began to ask.

"NO!" I barked, interrupting him.

~~~Later~~~

"Hey SonShine, how you doin?" I asked nervously as I sat beside Sonny on the Prop House sofa.

She shrugged. "Better, I guess," she answered, not removing her eyes from the television, "Did you mean what you said earlier? You know, about me being a horrible actress?"

I looked at her wide eyed. "No! What would ever make you think that?" I exclaimed.

She removed her eyes from the television, laughter filling them. "You're right! What was a I thinking? You were obviously acting, which would mean you actually said I am the best actress on the show!"

I smirked. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

Good."

"What're you watching?" I asked, completely off-subject.

"Um a television show," she answered.

"Oh I knew that, I meant _which one_," I clarified.

She nodded. "Oh right. Well I am watching a show called 'My Name is Earl.'"

"Wait..but your name is Sonny," I said, she gave me a disbelieving look. "OH right. That's the name of the show. Ok...so what's it about?"

"What is this twenty questions?" she joked, "Anyway, you'd probably hate it."

I made a "Psh" noise and replied, "What? No I bet I would. You know I do happen to like things that aren't about me!"

She giggled, man what is with girls and giggling? "Um well it's about this guy, Earl, and well he made a list. The list is of people that he's wronged in the past and each episode is about a different person he tries to make ammends with. Personally my favorite episode is the one with the old lady who he thought was a witch!"

I shook my head. "Why wouldn't I like that? It sounds perfectly dramatic and realistic," I stated.

She burst into laughter, unable to control it. I sat with my arms crossed for five minutes before she calmed down.

"Ok, ok sorry," she said, "Anyway. The show is actually a comedy and it's pretty damn over-the-top, kind of like a Disney show! Like Hannah Montana. Plus it's about a guy trying to be a good person, yet another reason you wouldn't like it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I'm sorry did you just call me a bad person?"

She chuckled, again! "Well I didn't call you a good person," she retorted, "In fact, I challenge you to create a list of all the people _you _have wronged and fix things with all of them!"

I seriously contemplated this idea, before deciding to give it a try. "Ok, one question though," I answered, "Does the list have to include puppy's that I might have shoved."

She shook her head. "Nope, just people. So we better get started."

"One minor problem," I said, "If we list everyone, this list will stretch all the way around the world..and then some."

"Oh ok," she sighed, deep in thought, "I got it! How about just the girls who's heart you've broken."

I leaned back into the sofa. "Oo..well there are a lot. Um Martha, Bekah, Cerina, Kiran, Lola, Tina, Tawni, Cindy, Nessa, Tori, Victoria, Kate, Vlada, Lennie, Marty, Annabelle, Christy, Caitlyn, Sena, Maddie. And those are just a few."

"Well let's just list them. And how about any girlfriends you've had since I came here," she replied.

"Well that would only be two more. Denise and Delilah," I answered, somewhat embarrased.

"How can that be? I've been here for what, six months now, and you date a new girl every week. Or so says Tween Weekly," she stated in disbelief.

I shook my head. "I used to. Ever since you came along, I've just...been sort of out-of-it as far as dating goes."

"What?" she asked.

I sighed and took in a deep breathe. Honestly I didn't know why. Maybe it's that she's shamed me into being a better person. It couldn't be that I..like her?

"I..I guess I just haven't wanted to be with anyone other than one certain person," I whispered.

"Oh, who?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Is someone jealous?" I countered.

"Psh, no!" she answered, Sonny is a horrible liar.

"Whatever floats your boat Munroe," I sighed.

She opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it.

"Ok, time to get down to business, who's first on your list?" she asked.

"That'd have to be Martha," I replied.

* * *

**So...reviews?**


	2. Martha

**A/N: So I'm glad you guys liked it! I recieved a review from Forever .Time (srry I missed a . but otherwise i couldn't write it) that said that one of her stories (Fly Me To The Moon) mentioned the plotline of this story. I decided to go read the story and I have to say it was an amazing story. Sadly it only has about 1 review, so I am asking you guys as readers of this story to read and review Fly Me To The Moon because I really love that story! :) See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if you thought I did well..sorry, and I don't own My Name is Earl..in fact I've only seen like 6 episodes!**

* * *

I walked into the Commissary slowly. I was in a really bad mood. See I just had to 'make ammends' with Martha, which didn't go so great. She resisted the Chad, and she even slapped me!

"Hey Chad! So how'd things go with Martha? Did she like the flowers? Did you video tape it like I asked?" Sonny asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Munroe," I whispered, "Anyway it went horrible. She slapped me when I offered her the flowers. Then when I told her I'd arranged a blind date for her, considering I skipped out on our date, she yelled and called me things I don't want to repeat."

Sonny's perkiness didn't disapear. "So.." she said expectantly.

"So," I mimicked.

"So, did you video tape it?" she asked.

Honestly this girl just can't be upset can she? I mean, she just heard that Chad Dylan Cooper got slapped, and she's still bouncing! Don't get me wrong, it's cute and all, but this chick needs to stop being so..so..so sunny! I can't deal with her being so damn hyper all the time. But the hyper is really cute, who am I kidding Sonny's _al_ways cute! Not that I like her..I just..think she's cute..and care about her..that doesn't mean I like her. Well...nah it can't mean that!

"No, Princess Sonny, I did not," I answered mockingly.

"But, but I told you too! Now how am I supposed to know what you did wrong?" she complained.

"Well how do you know it was me. Maybe it was Martha? Maybe it was you!" I yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Me, how could it have possibley been me?" she asked, just as loud as I had.

"Because you always screw up everything Munroe! ALWAYS!" I screamed in her face.

She crossed her arms and sat down, without saying a word back. Right at that exact moment, all her Sonny-ness had vanished, and it was my fault. I felt a huge weight over me, and I couldn't help but start to tear up thinking about what I had just done to the sweetest girl in the whole studio. I waved a hand in front of her face, I yelled in her ear. I apologized, I tried everything! She still wouldn't speak to me.

Instead of arguing I walked away, but not to my dressing room, to her dressing room. I had a plan to get Sonny talking again, a plan that involved a list. This list involved girls, girls that I had wronged, and this list was inspired by one certain girl. This one girl, was right at the top of my list, but the only way to fix things with her. Was to fix things with everyone else first.

I stuffed the list roughly into my pocket and headed out the door, towards the set of Teen Icon. Or more specific, the dressing room of a one Martha Kazdoy.

I knocked lightly on the door, no response. I tried opening the door, locked.

"Aw man. How do I fix things with a girl if I can't even talk to her?" I yelled frustrated.

"Chad, just what are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear-" Martha ranted, I cut her off with a very short kiss.

"Look Martha, I get that you don't want to ever talk to me again, but I need something from you," I pleaded.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't have time for games, but what do you need?" she asked.

"Forgiveness. I never should have stood you up, truth is I chickened out. I just didn't want to mess up our friendship, the one we'd had for years. But in the end I think that's all I did," I sighed.

To tell you the truth, what I just said wasn't a lie. See Martha and I had been friends since our first audition for the Goody Gang. I was Woody Goody, and she was Hazel Goody. No relation.

"Awww how sweet Chad," she cooed, "Why?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you really want my forgiveness. I know you well enough to know that's not the real reason, or at least, not all of it," she explained.

I took a deep breathe, preparing to admit something to Martha that I hadn't even admitted to myself yet. "I like a girl, and I screwed up with her. The only way I can make things right with her is if I make things right with other girls I've hurt first, and I really do miss calling you my best friend," I admitted shyly, staring at the ground.

She put a hand on my shoulder, a sincere smile on her face. "If you need any help, just give me a call, best buddy," she said.

I felt a huge relief in my chest and the urge to hug her. So I did. She hugged me back and we stood there. Just like that. For what seemed like a decade. "I missed you, best buddy. But I have to get going, I got a whole list on here," I said.

She nodded understandingly. As I was walking away I heard a yell. "Who's the girl?"

"Sonny Munroe," I said with a smile, "Sonny Munroe." I repeated it one last time, quieter to myself.

* * *

**Shooooo? Whatcha thinkin? Alrighty so..reviews?**


End file.
